Bonita
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sun piensa que Moon es mucho más bonita que Lilie, lo cual está mal ya que Moon está llena de barro mientras Lilie es como una muñeca de porcelana. Spoiler del manga.


_Pokémon adventure No me pertenece._

 **Bonita**

Sun no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en cosas que no sea la recolección del dinero para rescatar la isla de su abuelo, no rescatar, la palabra exacta seria recuperar. Por lo que no es extraño verlo de un lado a otro en medio de trabajos y ahorrando dinero de forma experta, claro que eso y su única visión de recolectar dinero, lo terminan metiendo en una extraña odisea para calmar a los Pokémon sagrados de las cuatro islas…entre otras cosas.

Él no quiere esto, pero tampoco es como si pudiera quejarse, durante el camino logro recolectar mucho dinero gracias a diferentes trabajos que hace, que de otra forma tomaría mucho más tiempo.

Además está la lucha contra la fundación Aether.

No todo es malo, no debe pensar en cosas estúpidas que puedan interrumpir su meta, él debe llegar ahí.

Lo cual lo lleva a la incógnita de su situación actual.

Sun siempre estuvo enfocado en obtener el dinero necesario para comprar la isla, había trabajado demasiado duro incluso bajo la lluvia o en situaciones extremas, para llegar a ese punto de su vida. Se había alejado de los amigos para solo tener conocidos o empleadores, no había hecho lazos fuertes y solo confiaba en sus Pokémon.

Así que no era su culpa, si alguien tenía la culpa era ella.

Moon.

Podría sonar infantil, pero él estaba seguro que la única culpable de todo esto era la chica farmacéutica. Después del extraño encuentro que obtuvieron, todo había ido cuesta abajo entre sus metas y las responsabilidades que cada vez estaban sobre él. La chica era tranquila, aunque peligrosa con sus Pokémon veneno y su sabiduría de medicamentos. También era una gran aliada en batallas y que cada vez mejoraba de forma alarmante.

A pesar de su renuencia a tener amigos, debía aceptar que en mucho tiempo, Moon era una chica que podría llamar amiga. Aunque a veces parecía fuera de lugar, siempre con ese aire distante y de alta clase, que luego cambiaba a un aspecto infantil cuando se trataba de sus Pokémon, era bastante acertada y analítica, además de poder ver a Gladion como ninguno otro pudo.

Moon amaba la noche, era un Pokémon nocturno y raro, que era su amiga.

Hasta ahí su historia no hubiera estado mal, una buena historia incluso.

Pero no.

Debía ocurrir algo de lo cual se había estado guardando con mucho recelo.

Amor.

Le ha dado un escalofrió incluso de pensar en esa palabra. Una palabra bastante cara según había visto siempre, no es que el dinero le preocupara, bueno, si le preocupaba, pero ese no era el motivo principal. El amor era un gran sentimiento que había visto en varias ocasiones, como con sus padres o sus abuelos, pero también es un gran distractor. No solamente para alguien como él que tiene una meta a la cual llegar, es algo que no puede darse en la misión actual.

Así que no entiende como llego a ese punto de comenzar a sentir algo por su amiga, está seguro que no es amor del todo, que aún puede detenerse a tiempo. Pero a pesar de sus propios pensamientos, una parte egoísta de él, que se ha privado de muchas cosas por su meta, quiere seguir conociendo sobre este nuevo sentimiento.

Era frustrante.

Se ha dado cuenta poco tiempo después que conoce a Lilie, esa hermosa chica rubia que le hace sonrojarse emocionado. Aunque no busca una relación o algo por el estilo, no puede evitar pensar en la belleza de Lilie, sobre que es una chica que cualquier chico suspiraría y que se ve como una princesa. Aunque es algo apartada, probablemente debido a su historia de trasfondo, Lilie sigue siendo su tipo.

No Moon.

Si Lilie.

Aun así cuando se vuelven a rencontrar, en medio de la batalla como parece ser costumbre, no puede evitar sentirse feliz de volver a ver a la chica. Como el resto de sus aventuras, que por un momento le hacen pensar que su amistad es eso, solo una bonita amistad.

Pero cuando la tarde anterior han caído en una trampa de barro, donde Moon suelta una risa divertida y del alma, hacen que en su interior algo se revuelva y por un segundo piense que Moon es mucho más linda que Lilie. Moon, la chica cubierta de barro hasta la cabeza, le ha hecho pensar que es más linda que la hermosa chica de cabellera rubia.

No tenía sentido, se supone que solamente sería un simple enamoramiento tonto por tu mejor amiga.

Nada más.

¿Verdad?

—Acabas de arrojar tu gorra al suelo—habla Moon a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, un muy ligero sonrojo le rodea las mejillas antes de verla de reojo molesto.

Trae su mochila como de costumbre y algunas cremas para el rostro, que después de enterarse que ella parece gustarle gustarle, ha terminado rodando contra el suelo y dejando marcas por el suelo, que ella por supuesto se encarga de curar con paciencia.

Toma asiento sujetando la gorra entre sus manos pensativo.

Detesta esta emoción que no puede controlar.

La ira lo ha ayudado en batallas, usándola sabiamente por supuesto.

La avaricia de recuperar lo que es de su abuelo lo ha hecho superarse.

La amistad de sus Pokémon le ha hecho confiar en ellos.

Los lazos le han ayudado a sacar los movimientos máximos de estos.

Pero el amor…solamente le ha traído tristeza. El haber amado tanto a su abuelo, es lo que lo ha llevado a este bucle sin fin y que probablemente lo siga atando aun después. Pero también él ama a sus Pokémon y ellos no le han traído más que alegrías.

Demasiado complicado.

Debería estar disfrutando de su infancia como otro adolecente normal, pero en su lugar está aquí pensando en dinero, en el futuro y una chica.

Parece un mini adulto.

—Estás pensando en algo complicado señor repartidos, no sueles verte tan serio usualmente—comenta Moon sentándose a su lado en el suelo del centro Pokémon.

Donde solamente descansan en la noche, para seguir mañana con su aventura.

Solo un pequeño respiro.

Sube la vista al cielo para ver la luna parcialmente cubierta por nubes, pero suficiente para funcionar como iluminación natural. La luna nuca fue tan hermosa en Kanto, aunque admite que cuando llego a esta tierra, apenas se ha puesto a verla. De no ser porque Moon comenta que prefiere la noche, tal vez incluso ni le prestara atención.

Suspira.

—Tengo un pequeño problema sin importancia en mi meta, pero es un poco molesto—admite colocando su cabeza entre uno de los brazos apoyados en su pierna.

No quiere verla, no quiere pensar que ella puede adivinar lo que piensa como lo hace con Gladion.

Gladion.

Otro punto en contra.

El hermano de Lilie suele ver a Moon como un igual, a diferencia de a él que siempre lo tira al suelo de ser necesario en medio de una lucha. También se nota que ambos parecen comprenderse y en ocasiones incluso trabajado para el bien común.

Era bastante molesto.

—¿Por qué no te encargas de él?—cuestiona Moon con genuina curiosidad.

Sun se siente mal ante la pregunta que muchas veces ha llegado a su mente con tres posibles soluciones.

La primera es eliminar el sentimiento, algo que egoístamente no quiere.

La segunda es declararlo, pero no quiere escuchar una negativa, pero al mismo tiempo una afirmativa de corresponder sentimientos no está del todo bien en su mente.

La tercera es no hacer nada…algo que lo está fastidiando actualmente.

Problemático.

—Debo reunir el dinero que necesito y además enfrentarme a toda la situación de la región…no tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías—gruñe para sí mismo más que para Moon que lo ve fijamente.

La chica lo ve aun no del todo convencida, tal vez porque su propia voz suena sin fuerza.

—Si es algo que no te deja dormir, por muy pequeño que sea, tal vez deberías solucionarlo para enfrentarte a problemas mayores—aconseja sabiamente.

Lo sabe.

Pero no quiere.

Tiene miedo del futuro, siempre lo había previsto bastante bien, pero ahora pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de este futuro. Incluso si hipotéticamente llegara a tener valor de declararse, el temor a una posibilidad de rechazo o incluso miedo a la afirmativa, no lo hacen intentarlo. Si Moon lo rechaza probablemente su amistad se pierda poco a poco, pero si lejanamente Moon siente lo mismo que él.

¿Él podría hacer algo bien?

No, no tenía confianza en que no la lastimaría o su mala suerte no la atraería.

Negó con la cabeza, no, no tenía tiempo para esto ahora.

Volteo a ver de reojo a Moon que seguía viéndolo pacientemente en una mansa espera. Volteo el rostro levemente sonrojado pensando que esa noche se veía muy bien, en la noche ella parecía brillar como la luna que llevaba su nombre.

Esto estaba bien.

Tener a Moon por ahora.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo un tiempo más—decidió finalmente un poco más relajado con ella a su lado.

Moon soltó un suspiro, no tan satisfecha con su decisión final.

—Bueno supongo que puede esperar al final de esta aventura, pero estoy segura que si lograste conseguir tanto dinero, en realidad esto no puede ser tan difícil—le anima con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

No puede evitar sentir algo cálido en su interior, antes de asentir y ver nuevamente al cielo nocturno.

No había solucionado nada en realidad.

Pero no estaba mal por el momento.

—¿Moon?—

La chica volteo a verlo nuevamente con curiosidad.

—Eres una chica bastante rara—le suelta con cara seria, causando que esta ponga una bastante divertida antes de gruñirle que era un tonto y no debía preocuparse por él.

Él suelta una risa infantil antes de seguirla ante las acusaciones de ella que era un torpe avaricioso señor repartidor.

—Sí, también eres mona—dice en tono burlón, que hace pensar a la chica que se burla de su persona y no que dice sus sentimientos de la mejor forma posible.

Así que entre burlas, por un momento Sun se siente bien, porque estos sentimientos ahora no pueden interponerse entre su viaje y meta, pero aun así no quiere renunciar a ellos.

En unos años.

Eso es una historia diferente.

Después de todo, cuando recupere la isla de su abuelo, ocupa una nueva meta que seguir y Moon era una muy brillante, una nueva meta demasiado avariciosa incluso para él mismo.

Era interesante.

 **Fin**

 _Muchos shippean a Sun con Llie, incluyéndome entre estos, pero me ha gustado tanto como en el manga los que suelen estar siempre juntos son Sun Y Moon por motivos personales xD igual siento que son un gran duo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
